


bahay-bahayan

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Switch, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Single Parents, Slice of Life
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Tila sila naglalaro ng bahay-bahayan. Isang larawan ng masayang pamilya.





	bahay-bahayan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongdaesang (d10smessi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/gifts).



> isa sa mga late birthday gift ko para kay miss yel.
> 
> prompt: kaisoo ; kindergarten teacher soo + single dad jongin
> 
> para sa'yo, yel. nag-enjoy akong magsulat nito, sana magustuha mo/niyong lahat <3 :)
> 
> based from this [tweet](https://twitter.com/official_KJD21/status/921738206579527682)

“Anong mayroon bukas?” Nakangiting tanong ni Kyungsoo sa mga estudyante niya. Isa siyang guro sa kindergarten at kahit makukulit ang mga bata ay natatanggal naman ang kanyang pagod sa ka-cute-an at pagiging bibo ng mga ito

“Foundation day po!” Sagot ng mga estudyante niyang nasa kinder 1.

“Very good! Huwag niyong kalimutan na P.E. uniform bukas at ipabasa sa inyong parents ang reminder notebook niyo. Okay ba?”

“Okay po, Teacher Soo.”

“Very good. Pumila na kayo dahil nandiyan na ang mga sundo niyo.” Hindi mapuknat ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo habang nakasunod ang mga ito sa kanya.

Nang maihatid niya ang mga bata sa gate at masigurong nasundo nan ang lahat ay bumalik na siya sa classroom at iniligpit ang kanyang mga gamit.

Habang papalabas siya ay nakasalubong niya ang isa sa co-teacher niyang si Junmyeon.

“Kyungsoo, sige na sumali ka na sa program bukas para naman ‘yon sa mga bata.”

Halos dalawang linggo na siyang kinukulit ng mga ito ng aksidente siyang mapakanta noong recognition ng nakaraang school year.

Napailing siya at tuluyang natagpuan ang sariling tumatango. “Last na ‘to, Myeon ah? Para lang sa mga bata.”

Tumawa si Junmyeon sa kanya at pinisil ang kanyang balikat, “Ikaw pa ba, Kyungsoo basta mga bata hindi mo matanggihan. Kelan mo ba balak mag-asawa?”

“Bata pa naman ako. 23 pa lang, hindi naman ako nagmamadali. Mahilig lang talaga ako sa mga bata.” Ngumuso siya rito.

Tinapik siya ni Junmyeon. “Binibiro lang kita. Pero seryoso, alam kong magiging mabuti kang magulang, nakikita ko kung gaano mo kamahal ang mga bata. Pati yung estudyante na halos sukuan na ng mga teacher.”

Lumobo ang puso ni Kyungsoo at naalala ang tahimik niyang estudyanteng si Sehun mula pa noong nursery. Walang tiyaga ang mga humawak noon dito at hindi naman niya matanggihan nang muling ilagay ito sa klase niya ngayong kinder.

Hindi naman ito sakit sa ulo, sadyang hindi lang ito palakibo at mukhang bugnutin palagi. Ngunit ngayong simula ng school year ay mukhang unti-unti na niyang nahuhuli ang loob nito.

“May pinagdadaanan lang siguro yung bata. Intindihin na lang natin. Maganda naman ang mga grades niya noong nursery.”

“Salamat, Kyungsoo. Matutuwa lalo ang principal dito. Siya sige at umuwi ka na, pasensya na’t napakadaldal ko lang talaga. Mag-iingat ka.”

Nagpaalam na siya kay teacher Junmyeon at saka nagpatuloy sa paglakad palabas ng kanilang munting eskwelahan.

Mataas ang sikat ng araw at mahangin sa palagid. Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa sarili.

_Alam niyang magiging mas maganda pa ang mga susunod na araw._

 

//

 

Maagang gumising si Kyungsoo kinabukasan at saka naghanda ng kanyang ibibigay sa mga estudyante niya mamaya.

Nag-pack siya ng cupcake na ginawa niya noong nakaraang araw. Iilan lang naman ang mga bata kaya hindi siya nahirapan dito.

 

Pumasok siya sa school at mas lalong dumoble ang tuwa ni Kyungsoo nang binati siya ng mga bata. Isa-isang nagpabuhat ang mga ito sa kanya; nakihalik din sa pisngi nang iabot niya ang cupcake sa mga bata.

Ngalay na ang kanyang mga braso subalit hindi naman niyon matumbasan ang ligaya sa kanyang puso.

Lahat na yata ay nakarga ni Kyungsoo maliban sa isang bata na nananatiling nakayuko at hindi nakikihalubilo sa kanila.

Dumating si teacher Junmyeon at inakay ang mga di magkamayaw na bata.

“Ako na ang bahala. Mauna na kayo. Susunod na lang ako.”

Nakakaunawa namang tumango ang kapwa guro ni Kyungsoo at saka siya lumapit kay Sehun.

 

Hinaplos niya ang buhok nito at saka ngumiti ng malambing dito. “Halika na, Hun. May program saka may mga pagkain mamaya. Hindi pwedeng hindi ka sasama.”

Tahimik lang ito at nakatitig sa desk na tila may interesanteng bagay sa kulay pula.

“Hindi ko pa naiibigay yung cupcake sa’yo. Ginawan kita ng tatlong cupcakes. Huwag kang maingay sa kanila ah.” Lambing niya sa bata at mukhang nakuha naman niya ang atensyon nito.

Nag-angat si Sehun ng tingin at tipid na ngumiti sa kanya. “Talaga po?”

“Oo naman. Pero maibibigay ko lang ‘yon kung sasama ka sa akin sa program.”

Muling yumuko si Sehun at napabuntong-hininga. “Nahihiya po ako, teacher Soo.”

Kumirot ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa kung ano mang pinagdadaanan ng bata. “Kakanta lang si teacher Soo pagkatapos ay tatabi na ako sa’yo ulit. Huwag ka nang mahiya, Sehun. Kasama mo ako. Gusto mo bang maging sad si teacher?”

Nagulat si Kyungsoo at kapagkuwan ay namasa ang mata nang yakapin siya ni Sehun. Isinabit nito ang payat nitong braso sa kanyang leeg at ibinaon ang mukha sa kanyang balikat.

“Ayaw ko pong sad ka, teacher.” Bulong nito at muling hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ng bata.

“Sasama ka na ba sa program? Naghihintay na sila sa labas.” Maningning na ang mga mata ni Sehun at tumango rin ito sa kanya.

Tumayo na si Kyungsoo pagkakaupo ngunit bahagyang hinatak ni Sehun ang laylayan ng kanyang uniporme.

“Teacher Soo, buhat niyo po ako?” Bahagyang lumabi ito sa kanya at halos umapaw-apaw na ang ligaya sa puso ni Kyungsoo.

Ibinukas niya ang mga bisig at saka binuhat ang bata. Ngumiti ito sa kanya, bahagyang namumula ang pisngi. Hindi na siya nakatiis at hinalikan niya ang ituktok ng noo nito.

Lalo namang humigpit ang pagkakapit sa kanya ng batang si Sehun.

 

At doon nagsimula ang kanilang pagkakaibigan.

 

//

 

Madalas ay tinatanghali ng sundo si Sehun kaya naman kasama palagi si Kyungsoo na naghihintay sa abuhing kotse na palagiang sinasakyan ng bata.

“Bakit parating late ang papa mo?” Tanong niya rito. Ni minsan ay hindi pa niya nakita ang mga magulang ni Sehun. Madalas ay ang tiyo nitong si Minseok ang uma-attend sa PTA meeting pati na sa kuhanan ng card.

Nagkibit-balikat ang bata patuloy sa bahagyang pagsipa ng mga paa nito sa ere. “Busy po siya palagi eh.”

“Nasaan ang mama mo?” Muli niyang tanong dito.

Mas lalong lumaylay ang balikat ni Sehun. “Wala na po akong mama. Si Papa lang po kasama ko palagi. Iniwan daw po kami noon pa pagkapanganak sa akin.”

Mas lalong nalungkot si Kyungsoo at muling niyakap ang bata. Nasasaktan siya para dito dahil alam niya kung gaano kahirap mawalan ng magulang. Maagang pumanaw ang tatay ni Kyungsoo at kasa-kasama na lang niya ang kanyang ina at pinsang si Baekhyun.

“Gusto kong kausapin ang papa mo.” Dahil totoo iyon, hindi dapat pinapabayaan ng tatay ni Sehun ang bata.

May dumaang takot sa mata ni Sehun. “H-Huwag na po, teacher Soo. Okay lang naman po ako.”

Inabutan niya si Sehun ng isang bar ng tsokolate at ngumiti rito. “Nandito lang si teacher Soo palagi para sa’yo. Pwede kitang samahan dito palagi at turuan kung gusto mo.”

“Thank you po, teacher Soo.” Kapagkuwan ay tumapat na ang abuhing kotse sa gate. Bahagyang rumolyo pababa ang bintana subalit hindi niya masiyadong maaninaw ang sakay niyon.

Humalik si Sehun sa kanyang pisngi bago ito nagpaalam. “Nandito na po si Papa. Bye po.”

 

//

 

“Mukhang napapalapit ka na sa bata. Madalas ka nang hinahapon ng uwi, Soo.” Hindi na mabilang ni Kyungsoo kung gaano na siya katagal na umuuwi ng mas huli sa karaniwan niyang oras dahil sa pagtu-tutor niya kay Sehun.

Naglatag ng plato si Kyungsoo sa hapag at napabuntong-hininga sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Mahal niya si Sehun at gusto niyang mapabuti ito.

Ayaw niyang naririnig ang mga sinasabi ng ilang guro dito. Gusto niyang matulungan ang bata kung hindi man ito kayang tulungan ng kanyang ama. “Baek, mahal ko yung bata. Alam mo kung gaano kahirap na walang umaalalay sa’yo. Kawawa naman si Sehun kung walang umaasikaso sa kanya.”

Nakakaunawang tumango ang pinsan sa kanya. “Alam ko ‘yon. Pero tandaan mong may tatay pa rin yung bata at kung gusto mong maayos ‘yan ay dapat kausapin mo.”

 

-

 

Pala-isipan pa rin sa kanya ang mga sinabi ni Baekhyun noong nakaraang linggo. Mas lalong nag-aalala si Kyungsoo nang mapansin niyang madalas na ang pagliban ni Sehun at sa klase at mababa ang marka ng mga exam nito.

Pinaiwan niya si Sehun pagkatapos ng klase at matamlay pa rin ang ekspresyon ng mukha nito.

“Sehun, may problema ka ba?” Maingat na tanong niya rito.

“Nagalit po sa akin si Papa noong isang araw. M-Mababa po kasi yung isa kong exam sa math.”

Nangilid ang luha ni Kyungsoo at ikinulong sa kanyang bisig ang bata nang humikbi ito.

“Shh. Hindi ka dapat niya pinagalitan. Alam ko namang nag-aaral ka ng mabuti. Gusto mo bang sa bahay niyo na lang tayo mag-tutor para alam ng papa mo lahat?”

Dali-daling tumango si Sehun sa kanyang balikat at humina na ang paghikbi nito.

“Sasama akong maghatid sa’yo mamaya pag-uwi. Sino ba ang susunod sa’yo ngayon?”

“Si Tito Minseok po. May business trip po si papa.”

Napahinga na lang si Kyungsoo. Kung walang gagabay kay Sehun at kung madalas na abala ang tatay nito ay mas lalong mahihirapan ang bata lalo na kapag nag-grade one na ito.

 

Iniligpit ni Kyungsoo ang mga gamit at inakay si Sehun palabas ng eskwelahan. Namataan nila ang isang asul na kotse at lulan niyon ang tiyuhin nitong si Minseok.

Ipinaliwanag niya sa lalaki lahat at mukhang ganoon na lang din ang pagkabahala nito sa mga nangyayari. Inalok siya nito na sasagutin nito ang bayad sa tutorial ni Sehun subalit tumanggi si Kyungsoo. Gusto niyang gawin ito dahil napamahal na sa kanya ang bata.

 

Hindi inaasahan ni Kyungsoo na ganoon kagarbo at kaganda ang bahay nila Sehun.

“Sino-sino kayong nakatira dito?” Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na itanong kay Minseok. Nasa kusina sila habang nasa may kalapit lang na lamesa si Sehun at sinasagutan ang mga papel na ibinigay ni Kyungsoo rito.

“Ako, si Jongin saka si Sehun lang.” Napatango si Kyungsoo. _Jongin_ ang pangalan ng tatay ni Sehun.

“Salamat, Kyungsoo sa pagbabantay kay Sehun. Masiyadong malihim ang bata. Hindi niya madalas kasundo si Jongin na nilulunod ang sarili sa trabaho.”

“Nasaan ang mama ni Sehun?”

“Hindi namin kilala. Ang sabi ni Jongin ay naka-one night stand lang niya at saka iniwan sa tapat ng bahay namin ang bata. Hanep, ‘di ba? Akala ko sa mga teleserye lang nangyayari ‘yon.”

Mas lalong kumirot ang puso ni Kyungsoo para kay Sehun na abala sa pagsusulat ngayon.

“Gusto nga sanang ipaampon ni Jongin eh kaso ang sabi ko pati ng magulang namin ay biyaya ang mga bata. Siguro hindi lang sanay si Jongin tumanggap ng responsibilidad.”

“Mabuti na lang at nandiyan ka, Minseok. Nakakakalungkot na ang bata pa ni Sehun para maranansan ‘to.”

 

//

 

Lumipas ang mga araw na parating si Minseok ang sumusundo sa kanila sa paaralan ngunit ngayong araw ay ang abuhing kotse namn ang tumapat sa kanila.

Bahagyang nagliwanag ang mata ni Sehun nang mamataan ang tatay nito na nag-rolyo pababa ng bintana.

Alam ni Kyungsoo na mahal ni Sehun ang tatay nito. Sana ay maisip iyon ni Jongin.

Lumabas si Jongin ng kotse at hindi inaasahan ni Kyungsoo ang tumambad sa kanya. Matangkad si Jongin, prominente ang mga panga at kulay tsokolate ang mga mata. Mukha itong kagalang-galang sa suot nito.

Mukha ring mas matanda ito ng ilang taon sa kanya at hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na mabighani sa nilalang na ito.

“Magandang hapon po, Mr. Kim.” Bati niya rito.

“Papa, siya si Teacher Soo.”

Mukha namang alam na ni Jongin ang pagtu-tutor niya kay Sehun dahil tumango ito at tipid na ngumiti sa kanya. Kumabog ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo dahil doon.

“K-Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo Do. Adviser po ni Sehun.”

“Drop the ‘po’. Jongin Kim, tatay ni Sehun.” Inilahad ni Jongin ang mga kamay sa kanya at agad niyang inabot iyon.

Bahagyang magaspang ang mga kamay nito kompara sa malalambot na kamay ni Kyugsoo. Tila may koryenteng nanulay sa pagitan nila agad na kinalas ni Kyungsoo ang pagdadaop ng kanilang mga palad.

“May tutor ba si Sehun ngayon?” Tanong nito sa kanya.

Napalunok si Kyungsoo. “Wala naman. P-Pero nagpapatulong siya sa sinalihan na contest sa school.”

Mukhang hindi iyon alam ni Jongin dahil gulat lang itong nakatitig sa kanila ng anak nito. “Anong contest?”

“Drawing contest, J-Jongin,” Nauutal na sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Magaling mag-drawing ang anak mo.”

Malambot ang titig ni Jongin kay Sehun at alam ni Kyungsoo na mukhang hindi lang talaga sanay si Jongin na ipakita na mahal nito ang anak.

“Sige na po, papa. Sama na natin si teacher Soo.” Bahagyang namula si Kyungsoo sa tinuran ng bata at nakangiting hinaplos ni Jongin ang buhok nito.

Lumulundag ang puso ni Kyungsoo dahil mukhang nagkakaayos na ang mag-ama.

Ngumiti muli si Jongin sa kanya at ipinagbukas siya ng pinto.

 

//

 

Ilang sandali pa ay nakaupo na muli si Kyungsoo sa pamilyar na sala nila Jongin habang tangan ni Sehun ang isang may kalakihang illustration board.

Tinulungan niya ito sa pagkukulay ng munting iginuhit nito. Masaya si Kyungsoo na matulungan ang bata.

Nagpunta siya sa lababo at naghugas ng kamay. Nagulat siya nang sumandal si Jongin malapit sa kanyang pwesto at nakatingin sa kanya.

“Mr. Kim – Jongin!”

Mahina itong tumawa sa kanya. “Mukha bang hindi ko kaya magpalaki ng bata?”

Mas lalong napanganga nang tanungin siya nito. “A-Ano?”

Inakay siya nito paupo sa isang upuan. Tumitig si Jongin sa kawalan at mas lalong nalito sa ikinikilos nito ngayon.

“Sabi ni Kuya Minseok, hindi ko raw kaya magpalaki ng bata. Pinagalitan ko si Sehun noong mababa ang score niya sa math kaya mas lalong tumamlay ang anak ko. Nag-away kami ni Kuya, nagkasagutan habang nasa harap namin si Sehun. Mas kaya mo pa raw.” May lungkot sa mata nito at hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit sumisikip ang dibdib niya.

“Sabi ko, tutor ka lang naman. Sino ka ba, ‘di ba?” Mas lalong sumakit ang kalooban ni Kyungsoo. Ito ang sinasabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun noon. Hindi naman habang-buhay niyang maalagaan si Sehun. _Dahil tama si Jongin. Tutor lang siya ni Sehun. Guro lang siya nito._

“Pero nang makita ko kayong dalawa ng anak ko, naisip kong mas tamang pagtuunan ko pa siya ng pansin. Mas nakikita kong mas marami kang alam tungkol sa kanya. P-Puwede mo ba akong tulungang punan ang pagkukulang ko sa anak ko?”

 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang dapat niyang sabihin. Mas lalong hindi niya alam ang gagawin nang makita niya nangingilid ang luha ni Jongin.

Hindi niya rin alam subalit natagpuan na lang niya ang sariling nakangiting tumango kay Jongin.

Pinisil ng lalaki ang balikat niya at ngumiti na rin sa kanya.

_Para sa bata._ Iyon na lang ang iniisip ni Kyungsoo.

Ngunit tama nga si Junmyeon. Hindi siya makatanggi kapag bata na ang pinag-uusapan.

_O mas tamang sabihin na kapag si Sehun na ang pinag-uusapan._

//

 

Dumaan ang mga buwan at unti-unti nang nagiging malapit ang mag-ama sa isa’t isa. Kasama si Kyungsoo sa lahat ng mga importanteng pangyayari sa buhay ng bata at masaya siyang naging kabahagi siya sa pagbabago ni Jongin.

Masaya siyang maging kaparte ng isang masaya nang pamilya/

 

“Ilang taon ka na Kyungsoo?” Tanong ni Jongin nakatitig sila sa mga batang nagtatakbuhan at naglalaro sa covered court. Madalas nang ihatid at sunduin ni Jongin ang anak at matiyaga itong naghihintay kung may extra pang gawain sa school.

Nagsimula iyon nang manalo si Sehun sa drawing contest at ‘di inaasahang dumating si Jongin nang awarding na.

Hindi maamin ni Kyungsoo subalit naantig ang kanyang puso nang magyakapan ang mag-ama at tuwang-tuwang ipinakita ni Sehun ang inililihim nitong drawing kay Jongin.

 

Drawing iyon ng mag-amang magkasamang naglalaro sa playground at kita niyang mas lalong namasa ang mga mata ni Jongin noon.

 

“23 na. Ikaw?”

“28,” Sagot  ni Jongin. “Magkasing-edad tayo nang dumating si Sehun sa buhay ko. Siguro mali yung paraan kung paano siya nabuo pero mahal ko ang anak ko.”

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan niya nahugot ang tapang upang bahagyang pisilin ang mga kamay ni Jongin.

Sinuklian siya nito ng isang malambing na ngiti at bahagyang hinahaplos ng hinlalaki ni Jongin ang ibabaw ng kanyang mga kamay.

Kumalas sila sa isa’t isa nang tumatakbong lumapit sa kanila si Sehun. May mapanuksong ngiti sa labi nito at agad na namula si  Kyungsoo.

Kinastigo niya ang sarili. Hindi pupwedeng naaapektuhan siya ng ganito. Magtatatlong buwan pa lang silang magkakilala ni Jongin. At isa pa, ama ito ng estudyante niya. Hindi maaari iyon.

Agad namang nagsilapitan ang mga sundo ng bata pagkatapos ng P.E. ng mga ito. Sinabihan din niya na sa Biyernes sa susunod na linggo ang kuhanan ng card ng mga bata at nararapat lamang na magsipunta ang mga magulang ng mga ito.

 

Pagkaayos ni Kyungsoo ng mga gamit ay saglit siyang naharang ng ilang guro at nakipag-usap sa mga ito. Pagkalabas niya ng building ay nakita niyang nakaupo sa bench si Jongin kalong-kalong ang mukhang inaantok nang si Sehun.

Agad na nagliwanag ang mukha ng bata at kinalabit ang tatay nito. Tumitig sa kanya si Jongin kaya naman lumapit na siya sa mag-ama.

“B-Bakit nandito pa kayo?” Tumikhim si Kyungsoo at kasabay niyon ay ang pag-iwas ng tingin sa kanya ni Jongin.

“A-Ano. S-Sabi ni Sehu – ” Natawa si Kyungsoo nang pandilatan ni Sehun ang tatay nito. “Kasi, gusto sana kitang ihatid.”

Namula si Kyungsoo at agaran namang tumango rito. Pagod na rin siya kaya hindi na siya tatanggi kahit pa nakaramdam siya ng hiya.

Tila nabuhay na naman si Sehun at nagtatalon sa harap nila. “Yehey! Papa ‘di ba tayo pwedeng kumain ngayon sa Jabee kasama si Teacher Soo?”

Tumalungko bahagya si Kyungsoo at pinisil ang pisngi ni Sehun. “Pagod si teacher ngayon kaya sa susunod na lang, okay? Kailangan mo na ring magpahinga.”

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Kyungsoo ay malambing na nakatitig sa kanilang dalawa si Jongin.

 

“Teacher Soo! Buhat!” Hiyaw nito at agad naman niyang kinarga ang bata.

“Sehun, pagod si Kyungsoo. Ako na lang bubuhat sa’yo.”

Ngumiti siya ng tipid kay Jongin. “Kaya ko na, Jongin. Di naman mabigat ang baby ‘di ba, Sehun?”

Bumingisngis naman ang bata at mas lalong binaon ang mukha sa leeg ni Kyungsoo.

“Ako na bubuhat sa bag mo.”

Nahihiyang tumango si Kyungsoo at saka isinukbit ang backpack niya sa malapad na likod ni Jongin.

 

Kung iisipin, larawan sila ng masayang pamilya.

 

Ngunit hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung hanggang kailan nga ba siya makakasama sa pamilya na iyon.

 

//

 

Nakatulog sa kandungan ni Kyungsoo si Sehun kaya nang makarating sila sa munti niyang bahay ay hindi niya alam kung paano kakalasin ang kapit ng bata sa kanya.

Agad itong kinuha ni Jongin at isinakay sa may likurang upuan ng sasakyan.

“Jongin, salamat.” Nahihiyang bulong ni Kyungsoo nang kalasin ni Jongin ang kanyang seatbelt. Amoy na amoy niya ang pabango nito at mas naliliyo si Kyungsoo.

Hindi niya alam kung paano pakakalmahin ang dibdib gayong malambing ang titig ni Jongin sa kanya.

 

Akma niyang bubuksan ang pinto ngunit pinigilan siya ni Jongin. Magaang humalik ito sa kanyang noo at mas lalong lumukso ang puso ni Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, ako ang dapat na magpasalamat sa’yo.”

Pulang-pula ang kanyang mga pisngi at hindi niya alam kung paano iiwas sa mataman nitong tingin sa kanya. Pinaglaruan ni Jongin ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo, komportable sa katahimikang namamayani sa kanila.

 

Matagal na sandali ang lumipas at ang pag-ingit ni Sehun ang tuluyang naging hudyat upang magbitiw sila ng kamay.

“Goodnight, Soo. Bukas ulit?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo, nagpaalam kay Jongin bago siya lumabas ng kotse. “Goodnight, Jongin.”

 

-

 

“Nakita ko ‘yon, Kyungsoo. Mukhang hindi lang sa bata ka napamahal, pati na rin sa gwapong tatay.” Pinagbangga ni Baekhyun ang kanilang balikat at hindi na yata alam ni Kyungsoo kung ilang beses na siyang namula sa araw na ‘to.

“Kailangan ng bata ng nanay.” Mariing sabi niya rito.

“Soo, hin’di batayan kung lalaki ka o babae para maging isang ina. Talo mo pa yung talipandas na nanay ni Sehun sa pinapakita mong pag-aalalaga sa bata. Hindi mo nakikita ko ‘yon? Kuhang-kuha mo na ang puso ng mag-ama.”

Mukhang tama na naman si Baekhyun. Kaya namang magdesisyon ni Kyungsoo para sa sarili subalit mnsan ay hindi pa rin niya alam kung ano ba ang _mas tamang_ gawin.

“Soo, huwag mong pahirapan ang sarili mo. Hindi madaling magmahal lalo na’t may ekstrang bagahe si Jongin pero wala namang pumipigil sa inyong dalawa. Huwag ka nang magulat pa kung isang araw e umamin na si Jongin sa’yo. Soo, hindi ako bulag. Mahal ka nila.”

 

Naging palaisipan na naman ang mga sinabi ni Baekhyun. Iniiwasan na niya ngayon si Jongin, sinasagot lang ang mga sinasabi rito kung importante iyon lalo na kung tungkol kay Sehun. Ngunit bukod doon ay bahagya siyang lumalayo sa mga pinapakita nito sa kanya.

Hindi bulag si Kyungsoo at alam niyaang nararamdaman nila ni Jongin para sa isa’t isa.

 

//

 

Nagliligpit na si Kyungsoo ng mga gamit sa classroom at napangiti sa mga sulat na inaabot ng kanyang mga cute na estudyante. Saglit siyang dumaan sa faculty room bago at saka napag-desisyunang umuwi na dahil half day lang ang kanilang klase.

Palabas na sana siya nang makita niya si Sehun nakaupo sa waiting shed.

Tumabi siya rito, nag-aalala sapagkat ito na lang ang naiwang bata. "Sehun, bakit nandito ka pa? Nasaan ang sundo mo?

Ngumuso ito sa kanya at nangilid ang luha. "Hinihintay ko pa po si Papa. Dadating na po 'yon."

Litong tumitig si Kyungsoo rito. Nasaan na naman kaya si Jongin?

Kagaya ng dati ay sinamahan  niya muli si Sehun at mukhang na-miss nila ang isa’t isa dahil pilit na sinisikil ni Kyungsoo ang damdamin para kay Jongin.

Ilang saglit pa ay humahangos na dumating ang isang lalaki at agad itong tinalon ng yakap ni Sehun.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo dahi paulit-ulit na humingi ng tawad si Jongin sa bata at pinugpog naman ito ng halik ni Sehun.

Naglakad na si Kyungsoo palabas ng gate ngunit isang paghatak sa laylayan ng T-shirt ang nagpatigil sa kanya.

 

Nakatitig sa kanya si Sehun habang tinutulak-tulak ang tatay nito papalapit sa kanya.

"Happy teacher's day, Kyungsoo. Gusto mo bang sumama sa amin ni Sehun na kumain sa labas?" Nahihiyang tanong ni Jongin at napakagat-labi na lang si Kyungsoo.

Tumango siya rito at kinuha ang nakalahad na mga kamay ni Jongin.

Magaspang pa rin iyon subalit iba na ang nararamdaman ngayon ni Kyungsoo.

Para na siyang nakauwi muli sa kanyang tahanan.

 

//

 

Kalong-kalong ni Kyungsoo si Sehun at tahimik lang sila sa byahe. Bahagyang nilalaro ni Sehun ang mga daliri at ginugulo ang  buhok ng guro nito.

Nanikip ang dibdib ni Jongin at panaka-nakang sinusulyapan ang dalawang lalaki. Wala sa hinagap niya na darating ang ganitong pagkakataon. Simula nang dumating anak ay una niyang naisip na pinutol nito kung ano ang inaakalang kaligayahan ni Jongin sa buhay.

Pero ngayon ay naisip niya kung gaano siya kapalad dahil ngayong niyakap na niya ang tunay na responsibilidad ng isang ama, doon din dumating si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

Sa muling pagsulyap ni Jongin ay kita niyang tulog na ang kanyang _mag-ina_. Iyon palagi ang asar sa kanya ng kapatid na si Minseok habang unti-unti nang mas nagiging malapit ang loob niya kay Kyungsoo. Napakagat-labi si Jongin at napangiti na lang sa sarili.

Ilang sandali pa ay tinapik niya ang dalawa sa pisngi upang magising at inakay niya ang mga ito palabas.

-

Wala na yatang ibang ginawa si Jongin kundi tumitig kay Kyungsoo habang inaasikaso nito si Sehun. Hindi na nakakain ang guro dahil inuna nitong pakainin ang bata.

“Dali na, Hun. Last na lang ‘to.” Masunurin namang ibinuka ni Sehun ang bibig at tinanggap ang pagkain.

Nagpapalakpak ito at tumitig sa kanilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo.

“Papa! Look mo di pa nakakakain si teacher Soo. Subuan mo rin siya!”

Umigting ang panga ni Jongin nang mamula lang lalo si Kyungsoo sa harapan niya. Hindi sila tinigilan ng bata at sununod niya ang gusto ng anak.

Pinaghimay niya ng manok si Kyungsoo at saka iniumang ang kutsara dito. May kabang pumupuno sa puso ni Jongin sapagkat wala siyang ibang gustong gawin kundi ang alagaan ang dalawang lalaking mahal sa kanyang puso.

 

//

 

Nang maihatid nila si Kyungsoo sa bahay nito ay tahimik lang si Jongin at Sehun habang bumabyahe pauwi sa kanila.

“Papa, puwede ko pang maging mama si teacher Soo? Ayaw ko po na kailangan pa natin siya iuwi sa bahay nila. Di po ba pwedeng sa atin na lang siya tumira?” Halos mapapreno si Jongin sa inosenteng tanong ng anak.

“Gusto ko pong maging mama si teacher Soo. Papa sige na! Love ko po si teacher eh. Ang bait-bait po niya sa akin tapos dahil sa kanya bati na tayo palagi.”

Tumitig si Jongin sa anak at iginilid bahagya ang sasakyan. Bahagyang namasa ang mga mata ni Sehun at niyakap niya ito. “Anak, mahal ka ni papa ha.”

“Love din kita papa. Kayo po ni teacher Soo. Love niyo rin po ba siya? Papa bigyan mo na ako ng mama!”

Hinigpitan lang niya ang yakap dito bago nagmaneho muli. Hindi siya tinigilan ng anak hanggang sa mapagod na ito at makatulog na.

 

Dumaan ang ilang buwan at nanatiling ganoon ang sistema nila. Kaya naman ngayong pasko ay walang ibang hinihingi si Sehun kundi ang maging mama nito si Kyungsoo.

 

//

 

Christmas party ng mga bata at payak lamang ang gayak ni Kyungsoo. Nakapulang tshirt siya at isang itim na skinny jeans.

Kabado siya sapagkat kinausap siya ni Jongin kagabi at kailangan daw nitong makipag-usap sa kanya. Kaya naman panay  ang iwas niya rito at nakihalubilo lamang sa iba.

“Teacher Soo, Merry Christmas po!” Pagbati ng mga bata sa kanya at nagsipila ito para bigyan siya ng regalo.

At sa bawat regalo ay may kasamang halik sa kanyang pisngi. Ang huling bata ay si Sehun na malaki ang pagngiti kay Kyungsoo at sadi kalayuan ay si Jongin na nakatingin ng malambing sa kanila.

Ang laki na ng pinagbago ng bata at masaya si Kyungsoo na kasama siya sa pagpapabuti dito.

“Teacher Soo, Merry Christmas po.” Inabot nito sa kanya ang may kalakihang regalo.

Niyakap niya ito at saka nagpasalamat.

“Teacher Soo, love po kita. Sana po love niyo rin si papa Jongin.”Pagbulong ni Sehun sa kanya.

Pulang-pula lalo ng mukha ni Kyungsoo ng kumalas ito sa kanya. “Love rin kita, Sehun.”

Ngumuso lang ang bata sa kanya. “Dapat love niyo rin po si papa tapos mama na po kita!”

Pinanggigilan lang niya ang pisngi nito at sinimulang kausapin ang mga magulang. Ilang minute pa ang itinagal at saka nagsiuwian na rin ang mga estudyante ni Kyungsoo habang matiyaga namang nakaupo ang mag-ama sa gilid at tila hinihintay talaga siya.

Karga-karga ni Jongin si Sehun at saka inaya na niya ang mga ito na lumabas. Agad na dinampot ng lalaki ang bag ni Kyungsoo at saka pinagdaop ang kanilang palad.

Positibong narinig niya ang paghigikgik ni Sehun at mas lalong humigpit ang kapit ni Jongin sa kanya.

 

Kung nalito man si Kyungsoo ay hindi niya iyon pinakita dahil nakita niyang lumipat ng kabilang kotse si Sehun at nakangisi sa kanya si Minseok.

“Papa, Mama Soo. Enjoy kayo sa date niyo!”

 

Sinamaan niya ng titig si Jongin nang makaalis na sila Sehun. “Ano ‘to, Jongin?”

“Gusto kitang solohin ngayon. Pakiramdam ko nakikisama ka lang sa akin dahil nandiyan si Sehun.” Ngumuso pa si Jongin at pinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili na panggigilan ang mas nakatatandang lalaki. Bente-otso na ito pero minsan ay parang bata pa rin kung kumilos.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin kaya naman pinagdaop niya ang kanilang mga palad. Pulang-pula ang kanyang mga pisngi at mapungay ang mga mata ni Jongin nang salubingin niya ang titig nito.

“Mag-drive ka na, Mr. Kim.”

 

Magaspang ang mga palad ni Jongin habang nilalaro ang mga kamay niya, minsa’y nasa kambyo ngunit madalas ay nasa hita niya iyon at manaka-nakang pumipisil at napapanatag ang puso ni Kyungsoo.

 

Malilim na ang sikat ng araw nang makatapos silang kumain. Nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo na may kakaibang mangyayari sa araw na ‘to. Ni isang saglit ay di nito pinakawalan ang mga kamay niya.

Papalubog na ang araw at nakaupo silang dalawa sa hood ng kotse ni Jongin.

“Alam kong may dahilan kung bakit  tayo nandito ngayon. Puwede mo naman akong kausapin ngayon, Jongin.”

Bumuntong-hininga ito sa kanyang tabi. “Soo, gusto mo bang buksan yung regalo ni Sehun sa’yo?”

Tumango siya bilang sagot dito at agad namang iniabot ni Jongin ang regalo sa kanya. Binuksan iyon ni Kyungsoo at tumambad sa kanya ang obra ni Sehun.

Igunuhit siya nito kasama si Jongi at may maliit na tanong sa ilalim.

 

 _“Teacher Soo, pwede po ba kita maging mama kasi love ka po namin ni Papa Jongin?”_ Binasa iyon ni Kyungsoo at hindi magkamayaw ang tibok ng kanyang puso.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang drawing, inilapag sa isang tabi at saka hinawakan ang kanyang mga kamay. Dinala iyon ng lalaki sa mga labi nito at hinagkan.

Malambing ang mga mata ni Jongin, may emosyong di maarok at halos lumabas ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang dibdib.

“Alam kong hindi magiging madali ito pero Kyungsoo, totoo lahat ng sinasabi ni Sehun. Mahal ka namin. Hindi ko alam kung kailan o anong nangyari pero natatagpuan ko na lang ang sarili ko na nahuhulog sa’yo.”

Nangilid ang mga luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo at hindi pinakawalan ni Jongin ang pagtitig sa kanya.

“Ni hindi ko alam na darating ang pagkakataon na magmamahal ako. At nagpapasalamat ako sa’yo na minahal mo rin ang anak ko. Kyungsoo, mahal kita. Ayoko nang matapos yung mga araw na kailangan ka naming ihatid sa inyo, gusto kong palagi ka naming kasama ni Sehun. Hindi ko alam na dadating ang puntong kakailanganin ko na ng kasama sa buhay.”

Napahikbi si Kyungsoo bilang sagot at ikinulong ni Jongin kanyang mukha sa palad nito. Bahagyang namamasa na rin ang mata ng lalaki nang muli itong magsalita. “Gusto kong maalagaan ka namin ni Sehun. Alam kong bata ka pa, marami ka pang puwedeng gawin at hindi naman kita pagbabawalan kung hahayaan mo akong bigyan ng pagkakataon na mahalin ka.”

Pinahid ni Jongin ang mga luha sa kanyang pisngi na hindi na matapos-tapos sa pagtulo. “Alam kong marami akong bagahe at alam ko rin na mahirap magmahal dahil may anak na ako pero Soo, maniwala kang mahal na kita. Mahal kita.”

Hindi pa rin makasagot si Kyungsoo kaya niyakap niya si Jongin ng mahigpit. Patuloy pa rin ang pagluha niya kaya naman hinaplos nito ang kanyang likod hanggang sa makakalma siya. Ang tagal niyang pinigilan ang damdamin para sa nakatatandang lalaki.

“J-Jongin. Mahal din kita kahit suplado ka noong una. Pero a-ano, ligawan mo muna ako.” Bulong niya habang nakasubsob pa rin siya sa balikat nito. Nadinig niya ang malamyos na pagtawa ni Jongin.

Hinalikan nito ang ituktok ng kanyang noo. “Oo naman.”

Namula na naman si Kyungsoo at mas lalo siyang pinanggigilan ni Jongin.

“Pero bago kita ligawan, pwede bang pa-kiss muna?” Umingit si Jongin nang bigla niya itong hampasin sa dibdib.

Napahinuhod naman nito si Kyungsoo at dahan-dahang sinakop ang kanyang labi. Magaan at matamis ang halik ni Jongin. At sa ilalim ng lumulubog na araw, nagkaroon na rin ng katugon ang mga pusong naghahangad lamang ng pagmamahal.

 

//

 

“Papa! Papa magiging mama ko na ba si teacher Soo?” Nahihiyang tumitig si Sehun kay Kyungsoo nang makita ng batang kasama siyang umuwi ni Jongin.

“Teacher Soo? Papayag ka na po ba maging mama ko? Love mo rin po ba kami ni Papa?”

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo sa bata at kinarga ito habang nakaakbay naman si Jongin sa kanya. “Hmm. Ikaw lang ang love ni teache Soo.”

Kinagat ni Sehun ang kanyang ilong at sabay silang humagikgik kay Jongin na nakanguso ngayon at panay lang ang ingit sa kanila.

“Biro lang ‘yon. Siyempre mahal ko si Sehun pati na rin ang papa Jongin niya.” Nakangiti siya sa _mag-ama_ niya. Bahagya niyang inabot ang batok ni Jongin at pinatakan ng magaang halik ang labi  kasabay ng pamumula ng mukha nito.

Nagpapalakpak naman si Sehun at hinatak ang ama nito upang magkayakapan silang tatlo.

“I love you, Jongin.” Bulong niya rito.

“I love you, too, Soo. Kayo ni Sehun, mahal na mahal ko kayo.”

 

 

 

//

 

 

“Mama Soo! Si Papa Jongin inaaway ako! Wala raw siyang gift para sa akin!” Pagsusumbong ni Sehun habang inaayos ang mga pinamiling grocery para nalalapit na 7th birthday ng anak.

Pagkatapos ng anim na buwang panunuyo ni Jongin ay sinagot na rin niya ito. O mas tamang sabihin na sila naman na bago siya nito niligawan. At hanggang ngayon ay sinusuyo-suyo pa rin siya ng kanyang _asawa._

Dalawang taon na silang kasal pagkatapos ng halos dalawang taon ding pagiging magkasintahan. Iyon na ata ang pinakamagandang desisyon sa buhay ni Kyungsoo, nang hinayaan niyang tanggapin si Jongin pati na ang anak nitong si Sehun.

“Huwag mong pansinin ‘yang papa mo. Hindi natin siya bati saka di natin siya bibigyan ng chicken.” Sinadya ni Kyungsoo na ilakas ang boses at dinig na dinig niya ang pagdabog ni Jongin papalapit sa kanila.

“Narinig ko ‘yon!” Pag-ingit ng lalaki at masama ang tingin sa kanila ni Sehun na ngayo’y nasa likuran niya.

“Tinatakot mo naman yung bata, _tanda_.” Pang-aasar niya rito.

Mas lalong nanghaba ang nguso ni Jongin at kunwa’y inirapan siya. “Okay lang, sabi naman nila ‘di ba na habang tumatanda lalong sumasarap.”

Mahina niyang hinampas ito. “Lalong tumatagal kasi ‘yon! Hay nako, matanda ka na talaga, Jongin.”

Binuhat nito si Sehun at saka siya niyakap sa tagiliran. “Okay lang, mahal mo naman. Mahal mo naman ako, Kyungsoo. ‘Di ba?”

Inirapan niya si Jongin at ibinaba nito ang anak saka siya kiniliti sa tagiliran. Panay ang bungisngis ni Kyungsoo ngunit hindi siya tinigilan ng lalaki.

“Sabihin mo munang mahal mo ako! Dali na Kyungsoo Kim! Sagutin mo ako. Mahal mo ko! Mahal mo ako!”

Panay ang pagtaas-baba ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Nag-iinit ang kanyang mga pisngi at namumukadkad ang ngiti sa labi. “Oo na. Mahal na mahal kita. Gwapo pa rin ng asawa ko.” Hinaplos-haplos niya ang mukha ni Jongin at malambing itong tumitig sa kanya.

Kinintalan nito ng halik ang kanyang labi. “Ikaw lang, Kyungsoo. Mahal kita. Parati. Alam mo namang ikaw ang pinakamahal ko ‘di ba?”

Tumango siya rito at bumulong din kung gaano niya kamahal ang asawa at masaya namang nakatitig ang anak sa kanila na mukhang gusto na namang magpabuhat.

“Nga pala, Soo. Sa susunod na weekend ay kukunin daw muna ni Kuya Minseok at ni mama si Sehun ha.”

Ikiniling niya ang ulo at tumitig sa mag-ama niyang ngayo’y naghahagikgikan. “Bakit? Para saan?”

Siniko ni Jongin si Sehun at tumango naman ang bata sa tatay nito. “Mama Soo, gusto ko na po ng kapatid. Bigyan niyo na po ako. Sabi po ni Papa Jongin, gagawa na raw po kayo ng kapatid ko. Please, mama Soo!”

 

Tatawa-tawa naman si Jongin habang habol-habol ito ng sandok ni Kyungsoo. “Jongin Kim! Humanda ka sa akin.”

Ngumisi naman ang asawa niya kasabay ang pagkindat at mas lalong umusok ang tainga ni Kyungsoo. “Sige ba! Humanda ka rin sa akin _mamaya_.”

 

 

– wakas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up!! :) [TWITTER :)](https://twitter.com/kaditrash)


End file.
